Ignorance
by glamourocity
Summary: AU. Massie Block is back in town- and ready for revenge. But, girly tantics and silly plots aren't the kind of revenge she's planning: in her mind, revenge is just a 7-letter word for kill- and the pistol in her Balenciaga proves it.
1. ignorance

**disclaimer: i own only plot & OCs

* * *

**

Ignorance

-xx-

_the same tricks that once fooled me  
they won't get you anywhere  
i'm not the same kid from your memory  
now i can fend for myself_

**paramore, 2009**

-xx-

_before_

Massie Block rolled back her shoulders. She wasn't a normal girl from a normal family. She was _Massie Block_, the Serena van der Woodsen of Westchester, the girl who left mysteriously 3 years ago. After a very public breakup- and timely break-down-, she left Westchester's fake, backstabbing ways and went god-knows-where. And now she was back. Sure, it seems like the cliché popular-girl-leaves-and-comes-back-better-than-ever-and-destroys-all-those-her-backstabbed-her-and-all-the-guys-love-her-and-blahblahblah. But, oh no, anything Massie Block related is messed up and on steroids. Sure, her boyfriend cheated with her best friend. _But_, her best friend was a _boy_. Sure her other friend took her place as most popular girl. _But _this "friend" held a gun up to her head and said to leave _or else_. Sure her parents were some of the richest people in Westchester. _But _maybe we forgot to mention that they were dead, her mother having killed her father, then herself. And _no _she wasn't raised by her rich grandma- she was an emancipated minor and her only family was her cousin (who doubled as her sister) who was pretty much an orphan much like herself- but only because her parents abused her. See? Messed up.

So here she was, walking down Gilding Avenue, Dior clutch in hand. Except she wasn't Massie Block anymore- she was Catherine Banks, at least according to her Briarwood Academy student ID and driver's license. Her cousin was no longer Alicia Rivera- she was Audrey Banks, her fraternal twin sister. Her address was no longer unlisted- it was 1215 Sugarhill Lane. Her parents were no longer AWAL, they were on an extended-vacation to Hawaii. Her life was no longer in turmoil, it was perfect, because she had the _perfect _plan. Kristen Gregory was no longer going to be alive to gossip by the end of this year. Dempsey Solomon was no longer to going to be in the 'closet'. Dr. Marvil will finally learn what it feels like to lose someone you love, namely his daughter. And Nadia and Len Rivera were no longer going to be around to smile and say the worst was over and that they were 'cured'. Because the people who ruined her life were going to pay- big time.

-xx-

**Yeah, it's kinda dark.**

**Butttttt, did you like it? **

**reviewwww (:**


	2. Boys & Girls

Chapter Two: Girls & Boys

-xx-

_And these girls like these boys, like these boys like these girls_

_The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferrari's_

_Girls don't like boys,_

_Girls like cars and money_

**-good charlotte, 2002**

-xx-

_**"**_And then he was like 'yeah she was just asking me for sex and it was hard to say no. I'm a boy! But after that, I had to break up with her'. I mean can you believe her? What a slut!" Kristen Gregory told her two best friends, Olivia Ryan & Claire Lyons.

"Are you sure? Cuz I heard she gave in 'cuz he was gonna threaten to break up with her." Olivia replied.

"Um, when am I wrong? Neh-ver! Plus, this is directly from the guy." Kristen snapped.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Olivia looked at her pedicured feet which were in patent black Kate Spade flats.

"Duh," Kristen scoffed, "Anyway, I say we out her at her 'Beach Bash' on Saturday. In?"

"In." Claire & Olivia said simultaneously.

"You'd better be." Kristen mumbled.

-xx-

"Dempseyyyy!" Kristen squealed. She embraced her boyfriend tightly. She liked him, sure, but more like a brother. There was another person she loved. The picture of a redhead with red cheeks and pink lips popped into her head. Dylan. Kristen shook the thought from her head. No way could she think of her right now. She had a boyfriend, which was acceptable in society. A girlfriend? Not so much. Plus, her boyfriend was 'hawt', ripped, and rich. He pretty much completed her 'popular girl' thing she had going on.

Dempsey was perfect- at least to most of the girls at Briarwood Academy. And she liked him enough to kiss him, hug him, etc- he just wasn't the one she wanted the most.

-xx-

Kristen Gregory. The name made her stomach queasy- and not in a good way like one might think. Thinking about her brought back all the memories- and how every Wednesday night Kristen and she didn't actually study- they _e__xperimented_. Dylan was straight. She knew it for sure. But she also was desperate for love. And if that love came from another girl, so be it.

Attracting a guy at Briarwood Academy was like attracting a tiger with veggies- extremely hard. Guys had a perfect description of what they wanted- blond, beautiful, sporty, smart, and popular. And Dylan was none of the above.

The one good thing about Kristen and Dylan's situation was that Dylan was no longer the butt of all the jokes. She was left alone- which was perfectly fine with her.

Dylan closed her eyes and dreamed about her dream boy- Kemp Hurley. If only he would notice her...

-xx-

Alicia Rivera was supposed to be at Hargrove Psychiatric Hospital in Mental Ward E, hall 7, room E765. And judging by the fact that she was at the Westchester mall in Chanel shopping for the perfect high heels and quilted tote, she wasn't where she was supposed to be. Quite the opposite, in fact, because she was supposed to be as far away from Westchester, New York as possible. Three years ago, she accused her 'parents' (if you could call them that) of physical abuse. When the district attorney said there wasn't sufficient evidence, they let the case go.

So on March 4th, Alicia Rivera tried to kill her parents- and ended up at HPH in San Diego. Two months later, she escaped from the mental ward/prison (it was classified as a prison for the mentally unstable with hospitalized care). 'Ironically', it was the same week that Massie Block fled Ollie L. Freeman Correctional Facility for Women, where she had resided for three weeks.

Nobody actually knew how Massie had ended up in OLF, not even Alicia, but it didn't matter. All that mattered is that they would be together at last and destroy those certain people's lives.

**Patient File**

**Patient Full Name**: Alicia Kara Rivera

**DOB:** November 16, 1991

**Psychiatric Analysis**: insanity; imagines situations; anger issues

**Status:** Escaped, May 12, 2009

**Last Psychologist Visit**: May 11, 2009: Dr. Richard Fleming: Extremely calm; repeating things 3 or 4 times; confused.

-xx-

**Inmate File**

**Inmate Full Name:** Massie Elizabeth Block

**DOB**: January 7, 1992

**Crime Committed:** 1st & 2nd Degree Murder, Battery, Theft

**Sentence:** Life Imprisonment

**ESCAPED: May 10, 2009**

**Last Councilor Visit**: May 8, 2009: Dr. Brandon Jerry: Quiet whole session.

-xx-

**Not Long, I know, but review and see what happens....**

**btw: AWOL, not AWAL :)**


End file.
